starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Outrider
'' | Afbeelding = 250px | model = YT-2400 Stock Light Freighter | klasse = Transport | fabrikant = Corellian Engineering Corporation | eigenaar = Dash Rendar | lengte = 21,00 meter lang 26,70 meter breed | kleur = Grijs | snelheid = 1.000 tot 1.050 km/h | versnelling = 2.860 G | hyperklasse = Klasse 0.75 | bemanning = 4 (2 piloten, 2 gunners) | passagiers = 4 | vrachtcapaciteit = 75 ton | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|''Outrider'' boven Mos Eisley De Outrider was de YT-2400 Stock Light Freighter van smokkelaar en avonturier Dash Rendar. Uitzicht De Outrider zag er grotendeels uit zoals een standaard YT-2400 Stock Light Freighter. Internet was het schip echter zwaar aangepast, zoals de Millennium Falcon en talloze andere schepen. Rond 3 ABY droeg de Outrider twee illegale Dymek Heavy Dual Laser Cannons, geposteerd op Corellian 1D Servo Turrets en waren aangepast door Rendar om een grotere reikwijdte te krijgen. Deze wapens konden zowel persoonlijk worden bemand maar eveneens uit de cockpit worden bestuurd. Ook Concussion Missiles waren aanwezig onder de cockpit van de Outrider. Het deel achter de cockpit was omgebouwd tot een Escape Pod. De originele motoren waren door Rendar vervangen door drie gestolen KonGar KGDefender Ion Engines. De snelle Hyperdrive werd aangedreven door een SoroSuub Corporation Griffyn/Y2TG Hyperdrive Engine. De Deflector Shields en de Sensors waren ook illegaal opgedreven voor een schip als de Outrider. Geschiedenis Dash Rendar verkreeg de Outrider als dank van een rijke Twi'lek werkgever Vanya als dank voor zijn prestaties. Rendar zei meestal dat hij de Outrider had verkregen door ‘niet volgens de wet te leven’. Dash vloog nog maar net met het schip of hij trok ermee naar Bolabo Hujaan, een befaamde Sullustan ingenieur. Hujaan verving componenten van het schip in de Byblos Starport Tower 214, zoals de motoren. Hoewel Rendar ook de Outrunner kocht, bleef hij vooral de Outrider gebruiken. Zijn Droid Leebo fungeerde als copiloot in het schip. In 0 BBY bevond Rendar zich op Mos Eisley om wapens te kopen. Hij verliet Tatooine echter meteen toen hij hoorde dat zijn broer toch nog zou leven. Toen Luke Skywalker en Ben Kenobi Mos Eisley binnenkwamen met de X-34 Landspeeder, verliet de Outrider de stad. In 3 ABY was Rendar paraat in de Outrider om de Heroes of Yavin te helpen in hun zoektocht naar Han Solo. Zo nam hij deel aan de Battle of Gall, reisde naar Ord Mantell, schaduwde Luke en hielp mee om de Death Star II plannen te stelen. Nadat Rendar bekomen was van deze veldslag waarin hij niet had kunnen voorkomen dat verschillende Bothans sneuvelden, vocht de Outrider mee in de Battle of Falleen's Fist. Tijdens de vernietiging van Falleen's Fist leek het alsof de Outrider was vernietigd. Dash was echter een uitstekende piloot en veinsde zijn dood. Op deze manier zou niemand echter naar hem en Leebo komen zoeken. Achter de Schermen *Doug Chiang ontwierp de Outrider. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope – Special Edition Bron *Outrider in de Databank *Shadows of the Empire *Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels category:YT-Series Transports category:Alliance Fleet